


Captain

by Gepo



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 11:57:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11989332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gepo/pseuds/Gepo
Summary: Ich habe den Anime von Kyou Kara Moah gesehen und auch wenn dort alles eher friedlich und oberflächlich gehalten wird, so stecken da ja trotzdem Menschen hinter, die tiefe Gefühle empfinden können. Besonders die Geschichte um den Kampf von Ruttemberg hat mich bewegt und da wollte ich gern ein paar Worte zu schreiben.Hier also eine Kurzgeschichte über Yozaks Gefühle im Bezug auf Konrad (kein Shounen-Ai!).





	Captain

Mein Herz sackt mir in die Knie. Vielleicht auch tiefer. Mir brechen beinahe die Beine weg, doch das Adrenalin hält mich aufrecht. Eine Klinge rast von oben auf mich zu und wie ferngesteuert hebt sich meine rechte Hand. Ein Klirren – eines von vielen – und ich trete zur Seite. Die abgewehrte Klinge rast vorbei, wie ein nasser Sack fällt der Soldat gegen meine Klinge. Ein Drehen meines Handrückens und seine Halsschlagader ist durchtrennt.

Blut.

So viel Blut.

Seines interessiert mich nicht. Mein Blick liegt auf dem Kommandanten, dem Rot seines weißen Oberteils. So viel Rot. Er erhebt sich und ich sehe Blut über sein Auge fließen, vielleicht aus seinem Auge, rinnt es seine Wange hinab. Seine Hand drückt auf den tiefen Schnitt in seiner Seite. Er schwankt. Ein weiterer Angreifer fällt zu seinen Füßen.

„Con-“ Ich keuche. Ein Schwert trifft meine Rüstung von hinten, schleudert mich nach vorne. Im Fallen drehe ich mich, kann den zweiten Schlag blocken, der auf mich hernieder fährt. Conrad. Ich habe keine Zeit für all diese Gesichtslosen, die niemals weniger werden.

Conrad blutet.

Ich schleudere den Kämpfer zur Seite, drehe mich über ihn, ramme meine Klinge in seinen Brustkorb. Mein Blick verharrt auf ihn, bis er nicht mehr zuckt. Conrad? Mein Kopf schnellt in die Höhe. Ich höre seinen Kriegsschrei, sehe ihn auf eine Gruppe von Soldaten zu stürmen. Das Blut fließt frei aus seiner Wunde. Es tränkt seine Hose, zieht hinab in seinen Stiefel. Jeder Schlag lässt eine neue Welle hervor brechen.

Ich schreie, doch über all den Klagerufen, all den sirrenden Klingen höre nicht einmal ich meine Stimme.

 

Es war ein sommerlicher, sonniger Tag, als ich Conrad im königlichen Garten sitzen sah. Er hatte solche Momente, selten sicherlich, aber da. In diesen Momenten betrachtete er die Blumen und genoss die Sonne auf seinem Gesicht. Es waren diese raren Momente, wo ihn etwas erfüllte und nicht die Leere ihn von Schlachtfeld zu Schlachtfeld trug. Es war stets diese Leere gewesen, die uns zum anderen zog. An manchen Tagen brauchte ich etwas, das meine Leere füllte, an den anderen brauchte ich Conrad.

Ich sank neben ihm auf die Bank, genoss den Anblick seines entspannten Lächelns. Wenn ihn etwas erfüllte, fühlte ich mich stets, als würde es für mich Hoffnung geben. Seine Lider hoben sich und mit einem für ihn engelshaften Lächeln wandte er sich zu mir.

„Ist etwas Gutes passiert?“, fragte ich mit meinem humorvollen Grinsen im Gesicht. Es gab so viele schlechte Zeiten, da musste man jede freie Minute zum Lächeln nutzen.

„Wir haben eine Aufgabe bekommen.“ Trauer mischte sich in seinen Blick. „Ein Ziel.“

Das Grinsen wich von meinen Zügen. Er meinte es ernst, das schrie jede Zelle in meinem Körper. Er meinte es todernst – ein Ziel, das wäre für uns der Tod für eine gerechte Sache. Es gab nicht viel, dass uns gerecht erschien und mit einem mal war ich nicht mehr sicher, ob ich wirklich bereit war, für eine davon zu sterben.

„Was meinst du?“, flüsterte ich.

„Alle Halbblüter haben ihre Treue an der Frontlinie zu beweisen.“ Er nickte, mehr zum Himmel als zu mir. Vielleicht nickte er auch einer Illusion zu, die nur vor seinen Augen bestand.

Nach einigen Momenten war es mir möglich zu schlucken. Unser Leben lang waren wir die Verstoßenen gewesen, die Außenseiter. Halbblut, das war das schlimmste Schimpfwort, das man mir in der Kindheit an den Kopf geworfen hatte. Mit allem konnte ich leben, nur nicht mit diesem einen Wort. Es entblößte mich tiefer als auf die Knochen.

Halbblut.

Schande, Abschaum der Nation, Schmutzfleck einer reinen Welt.

Wir wussten stets, wir würden immer niederes Gewürm bleiben. Für jeden Funken Respekt würden wir kämpfen, mehr noch für die Schutzlosen als für uns selbst. Kindern unser Schicksal zu ersparen, das war stets unser hehres Ziel gewesen. Diese Einsamkeit, diesen Schmerz der Ablehnung in uns selbst zu stopfen, das hatte uns stets verbunden.

Doch so?

Für einen jeden Soldaten war es ehrenwert im Namen seines Landes zu sterben. Für jeden Außenseiter gab es nichts Höheres als die Chance zu nutzen, seinen Namen und die der seinen rein zu waschen und das Joch der Schande abzulegen.

Doch so?

Würde es irgendjemandes Meinung ändern, wenn wir an der Frontlinie verreckten? Würde unser Tod, unser Blut auch nur einem einzigen Menschen dienen? Oder würden wir nur diesem Wahnsinn dienen, der Halbblüter zu Unterwesen herabsetzte?

Sollte das unser glorreicher Tod sein?

„Ich habe mich freiwillig gemeldet“, fügte Conrad hinzu.

Ich nickte nur. Am liebsten wäre ich rasend vor Wut aufgesprungen, aber ich kannte diesen Mann in- und auswendig. Für ihn gab es keinen anderen Weg. Ebenso, wie es für mich nur den Weg gab, ihm zu folgen. Verdammt nochmal, wir würden Geschichte schreiben und jeder würde sich daran erinnern, für was wir unser Blut gegeben hatten. Conrad hatte mit einem einzigen Wort dafür gesorgt, dass kein Tropfen umsonst vergossen werden würde.

Er würde mit uns sterben.

Ich griff seine Hand. Einen Moment sah er überrascht auf, doch schließlich erwiderte er meinen festen Griff. Ich musste ihm nicht sagen, was ich dachte. Das musste ich nie, er wusste es stets. Mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln erwiderte er: „Entschuldige, Jozak.“


End file.
